Max Atom
Origin Before gaining superpowers, Mikhail Romanov was a young scientist who had been working on the Manhattan Project, conducting tests at the University of Chicago Metallurgical Laboratory. One day in 1942, a mishap occurred. Mikhail was bathed in radiation, though later tests indicated that it was a heretofore unidentified form of radiation. Mikhail suddenly found himself gifted with superhuman strength and many other talents. Inspired by the efforts of The Power Society, Mikhail decided to put his powers to good use defending the U.S. of A. He introduced himself to the superhero community as Max Atom, fearful that his real name might cause others to suspect him of communist ties. In 1943, Max was recruited into The Power Society. In the course of a year he had gone from an obscure student to the being amongst the prestigious mystery men in America. As The Power Society began to see more frontline action, Max quickly realized that things where different in the world. One of his comrades had never kept her identity secret; Her husband, mother, and children were killed by Nazi spies. A small-time superteam had publicized that their base was a stately manor in the middle of town; Nazi saboteurs planted bombs underneath and killed the whole team. His years at war impacted him in ways that would last a lifetime. During the Siege of Berlin, Max fought through a wave of undead T-Truppen, eventually capturing Heinrich Himmler. Max finally returned home after 6 years in of war. Of the sixty-nine members of The Power Society who had joined the Allied offensive, only seven returned home. Max eventually returned to his family. In 1958, his daughter Anna Katerina manifested powers similar to his own. Worried about her safety, he conferred with his close friends, The Astronomer and Captain Freeze, both of whom had been training their children to take up their mantles. They decided that there was strength in numbers and thus organized The Power Kids. Worn down by the rough battles they had endured, both of Max’s friends passed away. There were two people who had rights to his friends’ seats; Their children. But Max refused to invite them into The Society. They were breaking almost every rule he had taught them; Going maskless, appearing at photo-ops, parading around the city…Max wanted to make clear that wasn’t how The Society worked. He appointed two complete strangers to continue the legacy of his close friends, a move which alienated his daughter and Red Lightning, who had been a member of The Power Society since before Max’s debut. He is currently considering what, if any, action The Society should take against The International Justice and Liberty Association. Powers Max possess super-strength, invulnerability, super-leaping, and the ability to run at approximately 100 miles per hour. Notes Max Atom is an "Open-Source Character" and may be used by anyone. The only rule about using him is that your work must have this notation: "Earth-K, Anna Atom, and Max Atom were created by Michael P. and are available for use by anyone, with only one condition: This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Earth-K, Anna Atom, and Max Atom in order that others may use these properties as they wish." While his adventures, as well as his various artistic interpretations, are under copyright to their respective creators, the character and idea are free for anyone and everyone to use. Category:Heroes Category:Atomic Characters Category:Michael P. aka Yzz-Creator Category:2010 Debuts Category:Male Characters Category:Speedster Characters Category:Scientist Characters Category:Romanov Family Characters Category:Characters that require creator credit